A Blessing
by Fiddlehoffer
Summary: Of all the things Sam's grandmother left to her, this definitely stood out the most. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey there! It's another little oneshot by me that I've had on my mind for a while. Assume no PP.

I'd also like to thank Monzepelmoon for helping me finish this up!

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Sam sat in the room, the smell of books and ink permeating the air. Tears had long ago stopped falling, but there was still that emptiness in her chest reminding her that something was amiss. It was very had to grasp after all, that she would never see her again, never get to talk to her or kiss her, but the incessant passing of time had begun to break down that veil of denial.

Now however, as the man at the front of the room slowly read the document that gave this woman's life away piece by piece, it began to hit her with more and more force. Her grandmother was dead. It was peaceful at least, a heart attack in her sleep, but in no way comforting. Now she rested solemnly in a casket below the ground, but Sam never got to say goodbye.

Finally, the man stood along with many others, the proceedings reaching their end. Sam's name had been mentioned once or twice, but she hadn't really been paying attention. Danny grasped her hand beside her and pulled her up into a standing position. Both he and Tucker had been there with her pretty much the whole time, only leaving her side when she had asked for time alone. Her parents had not liked their presence much, but in all truthfulness, it was physically impossible for them to do anything about it when Danny was involved.

Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when the man who had read the will approached them.

"Here you are, Miss Manson." He said as he held out his hand. In it he held an envelope addressed to Sam in a lilting cursive handwriting.

She opened it quickly and started to read.

* * *

_My Dearest Samantha,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed away before I got the chance to say everything to you that I had planned to, but before I get to that, there are some things I want to make perfectly clear._

_I have always loved you Sam, with all my heart; from the moment I first saw you in your mother's arms, it was there. Don't let anyone tell you a grandchild is any different from a child of your own, because it really isn't. You are still going to want to hold them and kiss them and feed them, and yes, even clean them when they smell. It's one of those funny things about life, I think. You change so much it that one little instant. Your whole world starts revolving around that baby, and you just can't stop thinking about it._

_Watching you grow up was amazing too. You were always so cute and funny (at least to me, that is). You never, ever wanted to do what your mom was asking you to and boy, did she get mad. I guess that's one little difference between the two. When it's your own kid, you have to deal with it, but when it's a grandkid, you can just sit back and laugh about it._

_I suppose I understand why your parents can be so against your choices and stuff. Every parent just wants their kids to be little versions of themselves, and there's nothing really wrong with that. But a lot of times people take it a little too far and stop letting their kids be themselves when they're old enough to. _

_Even I was like that once. Poor little Jeremy. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was pretty hard on him. He didn't really like all the prim and proper stuff, but I made him do it; it just made sense to me. If he was eventually going to get all this money from inheritance and business then he needed to be a sensible, responsible citizen. The problem was, though, that he already _was_ a good person, he just wanted to be his _own _good person, and I didn't let him. Sure, he turned out alright in the end, but I always regretted some of the things I didn't let him experience all those years ago, and that's why I'm always telling your parents to go easier on you._

_I'm rambling here, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that they really do love you, Sam. They just have a little trouble accepting that you're growing up and making your own way in life. They'll see it eventually, just give them some time._

_But that isn't why I wrote this._

_The first thing I really need to tell you is that I always have, and always will approve of your love for Daniel Fenton. Now, now, Samantha, don't try to deny it. You and I both know darn well that you'd only be lying to yourself._

_It really isn't that hard to notice, honey. It's in the way you look at him. It's old love; something that's been building up in there for a long time. It's happiness in the beginning, when you first look at him, that is. And then it's just coziness. Your eyes kind of droop like they do when you're about to fall asleep. His presence is enough for you at that point, and you let all your defenses simply go away. After that, you really start to act like yourself because you don't really give a hoot what you say or do around him. You know it's going to be alright no matter what happens. He's still going to be there for you._

_But what really sets this look apart comes a lot later, when he's leaving. It's fear, really, even if it's only for a second. You can hope and you can pray, but you really don't know for sure if he is going to come back again. I know you're young and all, but what if he gets in a car accident or some other terrible thing like that? True love is not being able to comprehend what you'd do if he didn't wake up the next day._

_It's the same look I used to give my old Morty, back when he was alive, and I'm happy for you, Sam, that you've already found someone to look at like that. Especially since he looks at you that way too._

_But Sam, that's still not the only reason for writing this letter._

_I have to admit, it kinda startled me when I first realized it, but then I got to thinking and it wasn't too hard to figure out. It happened a few days ago. I was up pretty late and just watching the stars out of my window while sipping a little tea here and there. But then I saw you and him come up to the house. I couldn't really make out what he was saying or what you were saying back to him, but before I knew it, he was going off again and you were walking inside. And there it was. That look, that same look you always give him._

_But it wasn't Danny Fenton._

_I wasn't too upset or scared when I saw him or anything like that. I had always thought pretty well of the kid, even if he did seem to slip up every once in a while. In fact, I was happy to see him. He very well could have just saved your life, but when I saw him fly away and you started to have that fear in your eyes, I got pretty confused._

_Sam, I trust you enough to know you would never let yourself look at two different people that same way. And I know I'm not mistaken here either. It wasn't some starry-eyed look of awe at the hero, or just some little crush on the handsome boy like all the others have. It was that look of love that I bet you didn't even know you gave him. And then I started connecting the dots._

_I've never seen the two of them together at the same, even though I have seen you and Tucker nearby when he's around. Then of course, there's the fact that he is the only "good" one I've ever heard of, always so determined to help people out around here. Plus, there are all those injuries that I kept seeing on him when he would come over. Those are probably just as hard for you to handle as him, aren't they? And lastly, they look almost exactly the same. Heck, a shirt, some jeans, a little hair paint, and a belt to strap him to the ground and they'd be the same person._

_So yes, I know that Danny Fenton is indeed Danny Phantom._

_But Samantha, I'm not writing this to say that I think he is some sort of danger or freak and that you should stay away from him. I already told you what I think of Danny Fenton, so why should the fact that his is a handsome, swash-buckling hero to boot make any difference?_

_No, I am writing this to tell you that you officially have my blessing with this boy, something I fearfully doubt you will hear very often from people who actually know the whole story. I wanted to say this in life after you two finally became a couple, but in death will do as well._

_So go Sam. Run to him and hold him and tell him that you love him. If anything, my final wish is for you to be with someone who will make you happy, but if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. You will be glad you did._

_Now though, it is time for me to go and to live my life to the fullest as well. Please remember me Sam and what I have said, for there are people in this world who will use you and hurt you if they get the chance, and it is your job to sort through them and find the ones who actually love you for who you are. But I hope I have made that job a little easier._

_Sincerely,_

_Irene Manson_

* * *

Sam wasn't sure when she had started crying, but as she thought over the letter again, it was like a crushing blow, finally allowing the total reality of the situation dawn. So she hugged the two boys in front of her tightly, neither of them saying a word while they hugged her back, even if they didn't have a clue as to what she had just read.

But through the sadness and the loss, a flicker of hope and joy rose up. She was so thankful for the letter and its words of inspiration and love, the perfect memento of the kind, caring woman her grandmother had been.

So she would tell Danny tomorrow, and somehow, things would be alright again.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I love Grandma Manson with a serious passion, and I hope I have done her justice. I know I took some creative liberties with her life, but it wasn't anything too drastic, was it?

Anyway, thanks a ton for reading. As always, all reviews both good and bad are wonderful to receive.

_-Fiddlehoffer_


End file.
